My Favorites Songs Seven Nation Army
by Margarida
Summary: [Atenção! Esta fic possui conteúdo YAOI] Vou lutar contra eles... Um exército dos 7 continentes não poderia me deter... Eles estão para fazêlo na marra... Ocupando seu tempo nas minhas costas


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas (e estes dois que aparecem aqui pertencem à "Fantastic Five", minha comunidade no FFnet)!

Então, como disse na fic anterior, eu tinha vontade mil e coragem zero para escrever um yaoi. Leio fics assim, várias delas excelentes (Áries Sin me conquistou) e, quando ouvi essa música, não deu mais para fugir.

Tinha que ser a situação descrita. Tinha que ser com eles. Tinha que ser yaoi.

Vamos à fic e às pedras também, por que não?

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Seven Nation Army**

-x-x-x-x-x-

**I'm gonna fight them off**

**A seven nation army couldn't hold me back**

**They're gonna rip it off**

**Taking their time right behind my back**

_Vou lutar contra eles_

_Um exército dos 7 continentes não poderia me deter_

_Eles estão para fazê-lo na marra_

_Ocupando seu tempo nas minhas costas_

Ele nunca o pegaria. Nuca encontraria seu rastro. E isso, de certa forma, tornava aquele jogo excitante e divertido. Tinha o controle da situação. Ele era apenas um mero peão em seu tabuleiro.

Sorriu, prendendo os longos e cacheados cabelos azuis, antes de colocar o capacete e dar a partida na moto preta. Seus olhos azuis mesclados procuravam por algo, até que se detiveram na figura esguia e imponente que entrava pela rua.

Era um rapaz, que vinha em uma moto vermelha. Parou há alguns metros de distância, retirando o capacete. Uma longa e lisa cascata de fios azul petróleo caiu por seus ombros, os olhos azuis e frios encararam por alguns instantes o outro, mais à frente.

Sem dizer nada ou realizar um único movimento brusco, recolocou o capacete e deu a partida na moto. O outro baixou o visor, cobrindo os olhos, e acelerou.

O jogo estava apenas começando.

**And I'm talking to myself at night**

**Because I can't forget**

**Back and forth through my mind**

**Behind a cigarette**

_E eu estou falando comigo mesmo de noite_

_Porque eu não posso esquecer_

_Vai e volta na minha cabeça_

_Atrás de um cigarro_

O ronco dos motores e escapamentos turbinado ecoou por todo quarteirão. O rapaz que estava mais à frente inclinou o corpo e acelerou novamente, fazendo a curva para sair da rua e ganhar a avenida com tamanha rapidez que chegou a encostar o joelho no chão. O outro não se fez rogado ou desentendido e empinou a moto para ganhar velocidade.

Nas calçadas, as pessoas olhavam assustadas para o que acontecia. Alguma briga de gangues ou perseguição a criminosos?

O primeiro, ao seguir por uma reta na avenida, resolveu dar uma espiada para trás. Sorriu sob o capacete ao perceber a distância que mantinha do outro. "Se quiser me pegar, terá que ser muito mais rápido que isso...".

Seguindo a toda, vislumbrou mais à frente a ponte que ligava a cidade onde moravam ao continente. Era para lá que seguiria. E então ele nunca o pegaria mesmo.

**And the message coming from my eyes**

**Says leave it alone**

_E a mensagem vinda de meus olhos_

_Diz deixe quieto_

Seguia cortando entre os carros que circulavam pela avenida, onde aquele idiota estava com a cabeça ao resolver seguir por aquele caminho? Bem, perguntas idiotas, tolerância zero! Òbvio, ele gostava do perigo. E talvez por isso se sentia tão atraído pelo imbecil!

O perfeito contraponto ao seu jeito de ser e levar a vida. Sorriu internamente, imaginando até onde ele iria com aquela disputa.

**Don't want to hear about it**

**Every single one's got a story to tell**

**Everyone knows about it**

**From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell**

_Não quero ouvir a respeito disso_

_Cada um tem uma história para contar_

_Todos sabem a respeito_

_Da Rainha da Inglaterra até os cães do inferno_

Empinando a moto, ganhou velocidade maior e aumentou a distância que mantinha de vantagem. Adorava fazer isso, somente para vê-lo irritado. Sabia muito bem que ele detestava esses joguinhos de gato e rato e por isso mesmo abusava.

Era a sua maneira de fazê-lo deixar a couraça de gelo e voltar ao mundo real. Ou melhor, fazer com que entrasse em seu mundo.

Afinal de contas, qual era o MDC que os unia, a ponto de se completarem em tudo?

**And if I catch it coming back my way**

**I'm gonna serve it to you**

**And that ain't what you want to hear**

**But that's what I'll do**

_E se eu pegá-lo vindo em minha direção_

_Irei servir a pátria para você_

_E não é isso que você quer ouvir_

_Mas será isso que farei_

A ponte estava agora em sua totalidade à sua frente, em seu campo de visão. Podia ver as docas em volta e a sinalização utilizada quando algum barco de grande porte singrava aquelas águas e era necessário erguer a ponte.

O outro então entendeu aonde ele queria chegar. E praguejou, como podia ser tão burro a ponto de se arriscar daquela maneira? E burro maior era si mesmo, que embarcava naquelas loucuras.

Mas tinha que admitir que gostava disso. Ainda mais quando as loucuras eram cometidas ao lado dele.

**And the feeling coming from my bones**

**Says find a home**

_E o sentimento vindo de meus ossos_

_Diz encontre um lar_

Então ouviu a sirene das docas, indicando que um barco se aproximava. Ergueu o olhar à sua frente, esperando que o outro diminuísse a velocidade. E quem disse que o dito cujo fez isso? Droga, o que ele tinha na cabeça?

Acelerou a toda, precisava agora mais do que nunca ganhar velocidade. Empinou a moto, trocou a marcha e inclinou o corpo, a distância diminuía consideravelmente.

**I'm going to Wichita**

**Far from this opera for evermore**

**I'm gonna work the straw**

**Make the sweat drip out of every pore**

_Vou para Wichita_

_Para longe dessa ópera para sempre_

_Estou indo carpir palha_

_Fazendo o suor pingar de cada poro_

Já estava fazendo a curva para entrar na ponte quando percebeu um vulto em alta velocidade passar por si. Como assim, ele tinha ultrapassado a sua moto, era isso? Furioso, aumentou a velocidade, não podia perder aquela parada.

Foi então que tomou um susto e seu corpo estremeceu. Viu o outro diminuir a velocidade e girar a moto para a direita, freando. As marcas dos pneus ficaram no asfalto, a fumaça tomou conta de tudo à sua volta. Ele tinha parado a moto em diagonal, bem à sua frente!

Não tinha tempo nem espaço para desviar, a velocidade em que estava era muito alta. Xingando, foi obrigado a fazer a única coisa ao seu alcance: pular da moto.

Largou a direção e se jogou ao chão, a dita cuja serpenteou até cair e se arrastar pelo asfalto, batendo contra a mureta. Ele também deslizou e só foi parar justamente nos pés do outro, que tinha acabado de tirar o capacete. E o desgraçado ainda lhe sorria, aquele riso debochado!

**And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding**

**Right before the lord**

**All the words are gonna bleed from me**

**And I will think no more**

_E estou sangrando, estou sangrando, estou sangrando_

_Bem na frente do Senhor_

_Todas as palavras irão sangrar de mim_

_E não irei pensar mais_

-Merda, Kamus! Olha o que você fez com a minha moto e a minha roupa! – gritou, enquanto levantava ajudado pelo outro.

-E o que você ia fazer se eu não tivesse interferido? Ia se matar nas docas, Miro?

-Do que está falando?

Kamus apontou a sinaleira e só então Miro percebeu que a ponte se levantava para um barco poder passar por ali.

-Agora tenho que agradecer por ter salvado a minha vida?

-Você quem sabe...

Miro sorriu, aquele riso safado que Kamus conhecia muito bem. Sem pensar duas vezes, puxou o rapaz pela nuca e lhe deu um beijo, daqueles que qualquer um morreria de vontade e inveja tamanha a intensidade da carícia.

-Anda, sobe aí e vamos voltar para casa. – disse Kamus, após se soltar do rapaz.

Miro xingou o namorado até a oitava geração e subiu na garupa da moto. Só porque ele odiava essa posição! Kamus riu e deu a partida, voltando à ilha.

**And the stains coming from my blood**

**Tell me go back home**

_E as manchas de meu sangue_

_Me dizem para voltar para casa_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ah, e assim foi... Pelo amor de Deus, me digam o que acharam! Espero que tenha ficado leve e não ofensivo, lembrem-se de que este é o primeiro. E talvez único, eu definitivamente não sou uma ficwriter yaoísta!

Ah, pelas descrições eu não sei se perceberam, mas a fic se passa em Nova York e a ponte que a liga à Ilha de Manhattan, o lado nobre da cidade.

Bom, vamos à próxima fic: baseada na song **"Save Me", **da banda **Remy Zero **(o tema de abertura de Smallville). Será a primeira fic da série que não é de Saint Seya, então convido a todos para conhecerem um pouco do universo do anime "Saiyuki" e um de seus personagens mais cativantes, o lindo e calmo Cho Hakkai.

Espero que gostem e até lá!


End file.
